


♦ Love Tonight

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Light, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Writer L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light looks at him with tears in his eyes, blinking a few times to force them back. Almost shyly, he nods, so L reaches up to brush away a stray tear from his cheek. “It’s your birthday, you idiot,” Light explains then, hugging his knees as close to him as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Anon sent me: 'imagine Light trying to make a special dinner for L [or he's trying to make a special dessert either or] but then stuff goes wrong [like i dunno the bowl spills or he adds too much flour'. It's been sitting in my ask for a while, so I decided to write it today, yay! Hope you all like this sickeningly sweet birthday fluff! c:

For once in his life, L Lawliet finishes his work earlier than he had first predicted. He’s exhausted by the time he leaves his office, but he’s also excited to see his husband and best friend, Light Lawliet, formerly Light Yagami, who is very likely waiting for him to get home so they can go about their night routine, which almost always includes a romantic dinner, watching a movie and making out in the living room, and finally, a very intense and passionate session of love making.

Knowing what waits for him, L always leaves with a grin on his face. It would be a lie if he said he doesn’t miss Light while he’s at work, but he usually distracts himself with burrying his face in his most recent masterpiece. You see, L is a writer, and he considers each and every one of his books to be special and one of the few things that he actually is proud of once they are ready.

But even he knows that he can’t keep living inside the worlds he creates and, honestly, after Light came around, he became almost reluctant to enter them again. Because life with Light is certainly best than anything L can come up with, and he is fascinated by him every time he sees him. It’s like falling in love every day.

On the way home, he hums to Light’s favorite song, and thinks he should probably surprise him one of these days. Surely he would like to eat at a fancy restaurant, if his refined taste is anything to go by. Light is a fashion designer and, nowadays, he mostly wears his clothes and owns his own brand, which is famous worldwide. L couldn’t possibly be more proud of him.

When he parks the car in front of their house, there’s a grin breaking over his face. Light works at home, so L always knows he’ll be there when he arrives, and he simply loves that. He almost jumps off the car and stops himself from dancing towards the door. 

The moment he’s inside, however, he kind of wishes he had decided to stay longer at his office today. From the kitchen, loud noises of frustration reach him, and L winces at the sound of pans hitting the floor. Light is a peaceful person, most of the times, but once he gets stressed, he has difficulties controlling his temper, especially when things don’t go his way.

“Light, love, is everything alright?” L asks while heading towards the kitchen. The sight that meets him almost gives him a heart attack. There’s flour all over the place, a pile of egg shells inside the sink that he can see all the way from the door, and some kind of dark powder that L supposes to be chocolate all over Light’s shirt - no, scratch that, the shirt is L’s, one of his old, white, long-sleeved ones.

Upon realizing L’s standing not ten feet behind him, Light turns around, a deadly expression on his features and something that looks suspiciously like cake mix dripping from his hair. L has to bite his lips not to laugh. “I give up! Okay? That’s it! I’ve been trying to bake you a damn cake for about three hours now and I just can’t!” Light declares, and when he cross his arms in front of his chest, combined with the fact that L’s shirt just barely reaches the middle of his thighs, L can’t help thinking that he’s adorable.

A frown takes place on his forehead then. “A cake? Darling, although I appreciate the gesture, there was no need for you to do such a thing. I know you hate baking,” L tells him, trying to create a path in his mind to cross the kitchen without stepping on the flour too much and making Light even angrier.

Perhaps those were the wrong words to say, L soon realizes, because suddenly there’s flour on his face and mouth. L coughs the powder off as Light continues his fit. “You are unbelievable! I went through all of this for you and you fucking forgot?! That’s it, you can fuck the wall tonight, because you’re not getting anywhere near me,” he states, stomping past him towards the living room.

By the time L manages to get the flour from his eyes to try and understand what was so important that he has forgotten, he sees Light sitting on the armchair, knees drawn to his chest and a pout on his lips. It’s clear that he’s trying very hard not to cry, although L can’t really tell whether it’s from frustration, anger or sadness.

Either way, he makes his way to him and crouches in front of the chair, his hands on Light’s knees. The younger man tries avoiding his gaze and pretending he isn’t there. “I am so sorry I forgot something that is clearly so important to you. You know I would never do it to hurt you, my love, but I’ve been deep into my new story, even if it’s no excuse. Can you forgive me?”

Light looks at him with tears in his eyes, blinking a few times to force them back. Almost shyly, he nods, so L reaches up to brush away a stray tear from his cheek. “It’s your birthday, you idiot,” Light explains then, hugging his knees as close to him as he can.

So that was why Light wanted to bake him a cake. “Ah, yes, it is indeed,” L remembers suddenly. He didn’t exactly forget about it, he just figured it wasn’t as crucial as Light judged it to be. Still, he decides to care more about it, for Light. “Now that you so kindly reminded me I’m getting old and grumpy, how about we bake that cake together?” he suggests, keeping his hand against Light’s cheek.

With an eyeroll, Light pushes him away so he can stand up, but he’s grinning all the way to the kitchen, so L can’t really see the down side. “I started with the strawberry cake, because I know it’s your favorite, but that went downhill pretty quickly. So I tried chocolate ones, which turned out to be even more of a failure,” Light admits when L catches up with him.

“Let’s try the strawberry one again, perhaps together we can figure out what to do,” L offers, and Light immediately starts working. They bake and talk for a few minutes, managing to do it without much trouble, and when Light is going to start stirring the mix the wrong way, L stands behind him and wraps his arms around his chest, showing him how to do it properly. “Here, see? Do it gently, carefully,” he explains, pressing a kiss to Light’s neck before pulling away and going about working on the icing.

Together, they prepare the cake in less than thirty minutes and, while it’s in the oven, Light reveals that he also cooked for them, and was much more successful at that. They eat opposite each other on the table, eyes never wandering away for too long before once again foccusing solely on the man in front of them.

Light is the one who takes the cake out of the oven and sets it aside to cool off before they can ice it. Meanwhile, they decide to watch a new movie that L is sure will help with his current work. There’s barely no room for them to breathe with how close they’re sitting, but they both like it that way, when they can’t tell where one begins and the other ends.

Their fingers are laced on Light’s leg, which rests on top of L, the older man’s other arm pulling him as close as he can, peppering his skin with kisses. At the end of the movie, Light shows him the new dress shirt he designed that day, and L truly thinks it’s beautiful, just like the rest of Light’s collection. He tells him so, and the answering grin he gets is worth anything.

After that, the cake is finally ready to be iced, so they head to the kitchen and Light sits on the counter as L decorates it as he pleases. Deeming it ready, he takes it to the fridge. “Are you ready for your gift?” Light asks, still sucking on a strawberry, making L raise his eyebrows.

“If it has anything to do with your suggestive move, then I am always ready,” he chuckles, to which Light merely smirks and hops off of the counter, disappearing upstairs. L takes this time to drink some water and loosen up his tie, slipping it over his head and setting it aside.

Just as he finishes opening the first buttons of his shirt, Light enters the kitchen once again, hands behind his back. “Close your eyes!” he tells him with a slight giggle. L obeys and waits, hearing as Light steps closer. Something is placed around his neck, then, and L realizes it’s way too heavy to be a necklace.

A soft kiss is placed on his lips. “Okay, open them!” Light says and L does, looking down to find a camera hanging against his chest. His eyes go wide as he inspects the model. “Do you like it? I remembered you said you wanted one to ‘capture moments you can’t quite describe in just words’,” he quotes, expectation leaking from his tone.

L is beyond words as he carefully handles the camera. “Light, this must have costed you a fortune!” is the first thing he decides to go with. Then, when Light simply shrugs, L places the camera aside and pulls him closer, one hand on the small of his back and the other on his chin. “Thank you, I loved it, and I love you,” he grins, placing their lips together in a kiss filled with adoration.

As always, Light melts against him, his hands finding their way to L’s neck, where they tangle in his hair. “Hm, as I love you,” Light hums against his mouth, pulling him down to lock their lips yet again, this time in a more demanding and heated movement.

They end up making love in the kitchen, and once they’re finished, Light starts giggling softly. “There’s flour on your hair,” he lets him know, brushing it away with gentle swipes that evolve into caresses when L leans into the touch, the feeling of Light’s hands and fingers on him always making him sigh with content.

“I believe this calls for a bath, don’t you think so?” L asks, and takes Light bridal style in his arms upstairs. Once more, they make love, this time in the bathtub. It’s slower now, as they explore each other and what they have to offer, the sounds they can make one another let out in the silence of the night.

Light is half asleep by the time they’re done, so L carries him to the bedroom and dries him before doing the same with himself and climbing into bed with his husband, pulling him against his chest. Automatically, Light curls into him, yawning softly. “Happy birthday, baby, I love you,” he whispers.

With a fond smile that Light can surely feel against his forehead as L places his lips there, the older man closes his eyes. “Thank you, my love, I love you as well,” L whispers back before dozing off to sleep, dreams of Light smiling at him at different places all around the world as L takes pictures of him filling his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
